


The friends I’ve had to bury, they keep me up at night

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Feelings of Inadequacy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: you're spilling like an overflowing sink[ Cayde has nightmares, Zavala helps him work through it / hurt-comfort ]





	The friends I’ve had to bury, they keep me up at night

**Author's Note:**

> okay fuck this came out sadder than I expected

            Zavala is startled awake by a sudden shift of weight next to him, the usual warmth of his bedmate withdrawn as quiet footsteps echo away. He tries his best to ignore the sound of restrained, choked sobs, a surprisingly human noise that makes him tense up in worry.

            Cayde is prone to nightmares.

            It was something he’d realised considerably early into their relationship, almost as soon as contempt and misunderstandings gave way into tentative friendship. It must’ve been only five years after Cayde had begrudgingly become the Hunter Vanguard when Zavala was on duty and Cayde should’ve been resting. Instead, he found the Exo perched on a ledge, optics trained out onto the Wilds and fingers tensed against his face.

            Zavala had approached as quietly as a Titan in full armour could manage, and had inelegantly plopped to the floor beside him. They’d been silent for a few moments before Zavala had asked a simple question – a question which might’ve created the foundations of what their relationship is today.

            “Do you want to talk about it?”

            He didn’t realise he had followed Cayde outside, to the balcony of their City apartment, until he speaks. The wind is harsh against his exposed skin, pre-dawn air chilly and heavy, but none of it registers in his sleep-muddled brain. What does register, however, is Cayde. He’s curled up in one of the chairs they keep on the balcony, shoulders shaking in a surprisingly close imitation of shivers (or perhaps shudders), Colonel bundled up in his arms.

            He blinks up at Zavala, before quickly looking away, replying only with a jerky head shake. The Titan sighs, temporarily disappearing back inside their apartment to snag a blanket off their bed and throw it over his shoulder. When he approaches Cayde again, the Hunter shifts over in his chair in a wordless invitation, and Zavala carefully fits himself into the space. Cayde ends up bundled against the Awoken’s chest, and the blanket is quickly settled around the two Guardians and surprisingly docile chicken.

            What feels like hours, but was probably closer to minutes, pass in tense silence, until Cayde finally lets out a sigh of surrender against the soft material of Zavala’s sleep shirt. “Why did Andal have to die?”

            Zavala’s fingers still from where he’d been rubbing reassuring circles into the Hunter’s arm. “Cayde-“ He begins, but is interrupted when Cayde pulls away slightly, shaking hands softly petting the hen in his lap, optics refusing to meet Zavala’s own.

            His mechanical voice cracks and strains – “It isn’t fair.”

            “Cayde” His voice is louder, more insistent this time, but the other Vanguard either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care. Maybe both.

            “Everyone shouldn’t have to accept some… replacement. Cause that’s all I am. Andal but worse.” The Exo’s frame begins to shake. “I don’t know how you even look at me, let alone love me.”

            “Cayde, that’s enough.” His voice is far harsher than he’d intended, and he inwardly curses at himself when Cayde curls up tighter and grips Colonel closer to his chest. When he goes to pull him closer, the Hunter shifts to face away from Zavala. “Cayde, please. Look at me.”

            Blue optics finally blink up at him, and a small, genuine smile graces his lips. “There’s my boyfriend’s beautiful face.” His sudden cheesiness has it’s desired effects when Cayde snorts in response. He can tell that the Hunter is still at risk of receding back into his mind and the unpleasant memories that reside there, so he continues his distractions. Blue hands reach over into Cayde’s lap to carefully extract Colonel, the hen letting out an offended cluck as she loses her Exo nest. He concedes to pet the chicken a few times, before tucking her under one arm and gently peeling away the blanket tangled around the Guardians. “Think you can stand?” Cayde’s tired hum isn’t a reassuring answer so, instead, he stands with Colonel in his arms despite the Hunter’s protests.

            He gets Colonel situated in her nest of blankets in their living room, before stepping out onto the balcony again. Cayde reaches up to Zavala with tired arms, and Zavala acquiesces, letting the Hunter latch onto him and supporting the Exo where he seems unable to do so himself. When they finally settle against each other in their luxuriously big bed, Cayde blinks up at Zavala once again. “- love you.”

            “I’d assumed that.” His chest rumbles with mirth, but the kiss he presses to the top of the Exo’s horn makes it clear that the sentiment is returned, as always.

            “Colonel loves you too.”


End file.
